Agsolestea
Thunder |move = Light Beam |ailments = Lightblight Illuminated Stun Poison |elements = Light ( + ) |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = Female snake wyverns that take power from sunlight and use it as a weapon. Known for loving water, these creatures are feared even by experienced hunters. In breeding season, they are always with a Dark Agsolestea. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} Together, the Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea are the flagship monsters of Monster Hunter Destiny. They are Snake Wyverns and are polar opposites of one another. The Agsolestea is the light-wielding female of the species. English: Agsolestea Japanese: Agusorusteasu Latin: Agkistrodon solegatus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Female snake wyverns that take power from sunlight and use it as a weapon. Known for loving water, these creatures are feared by even experienced hunters. In breeding season, they are always with a Dark Agsolestea. Introductory Cutscene Agsolestea Location: Idyllic Ocean Area 9 Synopsis: The hunter's footsteps splash silently through the water as he/she approaches the island of Area 9. Immediately, the hunter takes note of a strange, glittering monster resting at the top of the temple in front of him/her, its scales shining so brightly in the sun that it is almost blinding. The hunter covers his/her eyes, and lowers them when the glare fades. The glittering thing is gone. From out of the surf behind the hunter lunges a bright white serpent, an Agsolestea. As it turns around to face the hunter, who had dodged away from its lunge, the sunlight hits its scales again and cause them to shine. Its frills begin to glow ominously as it absorbs the light. With a screech, it emits a blinding flash of light that covers the area, and the hunt begins. Agsolestea / Dark Agsolestea Location: Forested Spring Area 7 Synopsis: In the dead of night, an Agsolestea sleeps in the shade provided by the immense tree. Shafts of moonlight illuminate its scales, making them glitter slightly. The hunter walks into the area and suddenly notices the sleeping serpent, and pauses. The hunter hadn't expected to encounter it at this time of the night. But then, a slithering sound reaches the hunter's ears. Emerging from the cave near the tree is a dark purple Agsolestea. Its hide gleams brightly in the moonlight, and its frills glow ominously as it draws strength from the darkness. The Dark Agsolestea stops at the base of the tree and hisses softly to the sleeping Agsolestea. The white serpent wakes up and joins her mate, and both of their heads swing simultaneously around to face the hunter. Together, they raise their heads and produce earsplitting screeches. The hunter readies for battle as the Agsolesteas settle down, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyvern Weakness: Thunder Element: Light (Fire + Thunder) Status Ailments: Lightblight, Illuminated, Stun, Poison, Pin Habitats (Agsolestea): Great Forest, Jungle, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, Idyllic Ocean, Forested Spring, Prehistoric Jungle Behaviour: *Curls up in a sunny area to recover stamina *Cannot use Light-element attacks when low on stamina or not charged up *Drops an item when both frills are broken *Sometimes ventures into deep water, but only to move to another area *Eyes glow green when enraged *Frills glow bright yellow when charged up *When the Dark Agsolestea becomes enraged, it will as well Physiology and Behavior The Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea are the most snake-like of the Snake Wyverns - unlike Najaralas and Remobras, they have no legs and rely entirely on slithering around on land to get from place to place. They are also decent swimmers, but don't like staying underwater for long. They are larger than other Snake Wyverns, with the largest ones measuring close to 5500 cm. Agsolesteas are females and have shining white scales and blue frills, while Dark Agsolesteas are males and have scales of dark purple/black. The Agsolestea is a diurnal creature, while the Dark Agsolestea is nocturnal (although exceptions apply). The female absorbs sunlight through her frills and is able to focus that light into projectile attacks, while the male can do the same by absorbing shadow energy. They are both able to spit a deadly poison, as well as constrict their prey in their muscular coils. Agsolesteas are typically found in tropical, forested areas while Dark Agsolesteas can be found in frigid areas. However, during breeding season they will come together in certain subregions to mate and breed. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Agsolestea can become infected with the Frenzy. Its frills and underbelly turn more purplish while the majority of its body becomes darker in color. Its hisses rise and fall in pitch, and its roar becomes more shrill, like a screech. It is now able to perform a Dual Light Ball (two Light Balls) and Dual Light Beam (two Light Beams). The existence of an Apex Agsolestea has not been confirmed. However, it is theoretically possible, due to records of Dark Agsolestea overcoming the Frenzy and becoming Apex Dark Agsolestea. Items/Carves Agsolestea can be carved three times, have her tail severed, have her back and both frills broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' L': *'Agsolestea Hide: The skin of an Agsolestea. More valuable when it hasn't already been shed. *'Agsolestea Scale': The gleaming scale of a Snake Wyvern. It shines with the radiance of the sun. *'Agsolestea Fang': A tooth from an Agsolestea. It's terribly sharp, but luckily not poisonous. *'Agsolestea Tail': The slippery smooth tail of a Snake Wyvern. There is nothing else notable about it. *'D.Agsol Tail': This shadowy tail is nearly invisible in the darkness. *'Agsolestea Plate': A perfectly formed scale, taken from an Agsolestea. They are incredibly rare, so count yourself lucky if you find one. *'Light Organ': This organ allows an Agsolestea to store and then release sunlight. Explodes with a blinding flash. *'Agsolestea Frill': A beautiful frill from the head of an Agsolestea. Its aqua hue absorbs sunlight like a plant. H': *'Agsolestea Hide+: Silky hide taken from a huge serpent. It is of amazing quality. *'Agsolestea Scale+': An amazing scale that reflects light intensely. Only the sun rivals its beautiful shine. *'Agsol VenomFang': The fang of an Agsolestea, used to inject terrible poison. Keep out of reach of small children. *'Shining Organ': Opening this organ even the tiniest bit releases a blinding laser. It is warm to the touch and glows with an inner radiance. *'Agsolestea Frill+': This frill absorbs sunlight and releases it in blinding flashes. Scientists are confused as to where it gets its power. *'Agsolestea Topaz': A stunning orange gem formed within the bowels of a Snake Wyvern. So beautiful that it has been called the Embodiment of the Sun. G': *'Agsol Piel: This fine skin slips right through the fingers as if made of liquid. Worth the dangers it takes to harvest it. *'Agsol Shard': A single scale that provides a stunning illumination when met with sunlight. Even when in the dark, it shines. *'Agsol VenomFang+': The source of the Agsolestea's terrifying venom. It still carries poison for months after being harvested. *'Agsolestea Flail': The leathery tail of a Snake Wyvern. It is smooth enough to whip through air with zero resistance. *'Inspiring Organ': It is said that if you look into this organ, you will go blind for life, but that the loss of sight is worth the single glimpse of pure, beautiful light. *'Agsolestea Fan': A deadly weapon that converts sunlight into lethal energy. However, if it doesn't get enough sun, it will shrivel and wither. *'Agsol Mantle': This purest of all mantles, when gazed upon with even a shred of malicious intent, will become cloudy and never regain its purity. A': *'Agsolestea Dermis: Skin from a serpentine monster, wonderfully silky to the touch. Sells for incredibly high prices even if damaged. *'Agsol Splinter': A mere shard of an Agsolestea scale, but one that, when held at the right angle, can turn sunlight into a dazzling rainbow. *'Vile Agsol Fang': The vilest of vile fangs from a Snake Wyvern. A single scratch is painfully fatal, so wear thick gloves when handling it. *'Agsol Tailbone': Many vertebrae make up this tailbone. This makes the tail itself extremely flexible, able to be used like a whip. *'Godly Organ': Holder of the purest of light energy, no mortal can gaze into its depths and keep their eyeballs from burning in their sockets. *'Agsolestea Panel': Completely 100% efficient at taking energy from sunlight and converting it into weaponry. Only the best in nature's arsenal. *'Agsol WhiteDiamond': This jewel of jewels, turns anger into happiness and evil into benevolence. Those who possess them are said to be gods or goddesses in disguise.. Attacks Normal Double Quickstrike: Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. Tail Swing: Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. Tail Flick: Swings its tail twice in front of it. Slithering Circles: Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. Often chains this with an Upward Spiral. Venom Spit: Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground, then fires a huge blast of poison in front of it while retreating backwards. (Poison) Twisting Bite: Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. Upward Spiral: Twists itself into a tight ball, then "jumps" upwards in a spiralling motion. Light Gather: Its frills start glowing as it coils up, then it uncoils and raises its head as a blinding flash of light ensues. It is now able to use its elemental attacks. (Stun) Light Ball: Performs the same animation as the Venom Spit, but shakes its head while doing so. Then, shoots a blast of light in front of it. (Lightblight, Illuminated) Light Beam: Wiggles its head and tail and screams, then lowers its head to the ground and fires a laser beam. This attack can be aimed as well. (Lightblight, Illuminated) Constrict: Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter and Pin you for continuous damage. (Pin) Roar: Rears up from its coiled position and releases a hissing roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Venom Spit: Now causes Bad Poison damage. (Bad Poison) Light Ball: The light ball will now travel in an erratic path before disappearing with a small explosion of light. (Lightblight, Illuminated, explosion causes Stun) Light Beam: The Agsolestea now lowers its head while swinging it to the side, and will aim it before sweeping it to either its left or right. (Lightblight, Illuminated) Armor Low/High Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +5 *Thunder -20 *Ice (0) *Earth +5 *Sky -10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Blight Res, Halve Stun, Heat Res, Raise Hunger G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +5 *Thunder -40 *Ice (0) *Earth +5 *Sky -10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Light Attack +2, Halve Stun, Heat Res, Thunder Res -20 A-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire +25 *Water +15 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Earth +15 *Sky (10) *Dragon +5 Skills: Light Attack +2, Negate Stun, Sneak, Critical Ailment, Double Hunger Weapons Agsolestea's weapons deal Light-element damage (Fire + Thunder), except for the Lance, which deals Poison damage. Dual Blades Hissing Duals --> Singing Duals --> Singing Duals+ --> Solar Twins Great Sword Blade of Light --> Blinding Cleaver --> Blinding Cleaver+ --> Solar Eclipse --> Total Solar Eclipse Longsword Daughter of Helios --> Mother of Helios --> Sun Goddess Lance Venom Crest --> Venom Crest+ --> Solar Stinger --> Daylight Javelin --> Bright Light Javelin Hunting Horn Agsolestea Flute --> Agsolestea Flute+ --> Serpent Charmer --> Sunlight Serenade --> Princess' Serenade --> Call of the Wild Switch Axe Light Axe --> Light Axe+ --> Bright Axe --> Solar Slicer --> Agsol's Heatblade Light Bowgun Agsolar Power --> Blastolestea Notes *The Agsolestea is based on a cottonmouth snake. It gets its name from "Agkistrodon", the genus name of the cottonmouth, and "solstice", referring to its two forms living in either warm or frigid environments. *Each of the Agsolestea's weapons relates to the sun in some way. Its Longsword is even named after the god of the sun in Greek mythology. *The Agsolestea's weapons all have dual element, due to the fact that it uses the Light (Fire and Thunder) element. *Its armor set introduces a new skill that negates the effects of the Illuminated ailment, as well as the skill Light Attack +2, which increases the damage done by Fire and Thunder weapons. *Its Dual Blades and Light Bowgun can be further upgraded with Dark Agsolestea materials. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255